Hiccup Loses His Temper
by Briar Rose the Awoken Maiden
Summary: Title says it all really. Read to find out more... T for langue and violence. Hiccstrid and OCs I don't own the cover image.
**_Hiccup Loses His Temper_**

 **One-shot I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

It was a normal day in Berk, four years since the dragon human war has ended and in the year before the teens had started exploring outside the Archipelago.

Dragons and Vikings were living and working together everyone was happy… well not everyone there is one not so young anymore Viking who was getting more and more annoyed.

Now this Viking was not your average Viking. He was skinny, open-minded, forgiving and naturally kind and curious. The boy now a man was the heir to the chiefdom o the tribe and did not really resemble his father, who was not dubbed 'the Vast' for nothing, despite the fact that they are both incredibly stubborn and have issues with listening to each other. He had a group of friends and a girlfriend who would follow him to the end of the world even if it were just so he does not get himself killed; he is a trouble magnet, despite the fact that four years ago they would all either bully or just ignore him. His best friend is not even human he is a dragon with black scales and eyes almost exactly the same colour as the boy's own. The boy's name my dear readers is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III I believe you all know of him… now here is the story of what happens when this boy loses his temper in front of the whole village….

* * *

Hiccup's day had deteriorated. It started with Toothless accidently breaking his bed trying to wake him up while Hiccup was still in the bed mind you. Then his father told him that he had to stay on Berk as another tribe was coming to visit that meant no exploring and then when the tribe arrived the chief's son, Calick whom was worse than the old Snortlout and the typical 19 year old Viking look alike. He was rude, arrogant and utterly infuriating. His friends watched in sympathy, as he had to show the boy around the island. Astrid was studying her boyfriend she and the others even the twins could see his annoyance level rising… Snortlout was more just feeling guilty and rather embarrassed as he realised he used to act like that… Astrid walked over to Hiccup and Calick immediately started to flirt crudely with her despite the fact that Hiccup had his arm around her.

That is when he snapped.

"Enough" His voice was as cold as ice and lashed out like a whip Calick and the whole village stared at Hiccup. The teens took a step back "You are a guest here in this village and you will treat her with respect" Calick laughs "Make me you useless pathetic excuse for a Viking." Hiccup's forest green eyes narrow and turned icy, a rather cruel smile comes across his face the others shudder. "You all heard him ask me to make him, right?" Hiccup asks darkly there are murmured yeses all around. When they reach Hiccup's ears, he pounces rather like a certain Night Fury grabbing his sword Inferno flicking out the blade and lighting its flames he puts it to the throat of the other boy who is now pinned beneath him. "Now Calick. I want you to apologise to my girlfriend for your crass comments, to my father who you has repeated insulted the entire time you have been here as well as the rest of the village, also to the dragons whom you have repeatedly referred to as mindless beasts. If you do not you will wish that I had let Toothless tear you apart got it?" Hiccup hisses. Calick chokes out a small yes and Hiccup lets him stand. He apologises to Astrid and then turns to the stunned onlookers, which now include Stoick and his own father, and apologises meekly.

Hiccup watches shaking realising what he just did… He slowly backs away whistling for -Toothless they escape to cove.

* * *

Hiccup leans against a worried cooing Toothless his face in his hands. "I cannot believe I lost my temper like that. Gods above, I have probably just ruined everything maybe I should just stay here the rest of my life…" Hiccup's self-pitying ramblings stopped as Toothless nudges him. Hiccup smiles a bit and scratches him comfortingly "thanks bud" He says softly and curls into his dragon.

Toothless looks at his rider confused and sad he had never seen his Hiccup like that it scared him… he had seen the boy angry of course but not to that extent… but watching Hiccup move it reminded him of a dragon of himself… His boy had wings and could wield dragon fire now in that moment with his black armour Hiccup was no longer a hatchling, oh, he may have a bad habit of getting into dangerous situations, but no he was not a child any more. Even so, his Hiccup was sad so he started to comfort him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid has gone after Hiccup she stayed to talk to the two chiefs explaining everything that had happened then she left the other teens to deal with the aftermath and raced after Hiccup. She had to make sure he was ok, and she knew when he had gone… she just knew…

As she flew to the cove, she thought about Hiccup. He was sarcastic, forgiving, brave, smart yet stupid, and the most amazing person she has ever met. Four years ago, she really just pitied him. Bullied and put down but no she did not stand up for him she just watched and looked at him with that pity in her eyes. _((A/N: Look at Astrid's face in that scene where Snortlout and the twins are making fun of him looks at him then stares at the ground and has a sad/pitying look on her face))._ Then after he became good in Dragon Training, she started to really hate him, well hate how jealous she was getting… and then that flight… really that opened her eyes she became free she realised that a whole other world existed and Hiccup could show it to her and everyone. She only started to respect him after he stood up to her to protect Toothless his best friend also in that moment; she realised that she like him as more than a friend.

Anyway, that was the past right now he needed her and so she jumped off Stormfly and landed on the ground as they neared the cove floor she rushed over to the boy curled up next to his dragon and sat in front of him "Thank you for standing up for me Hiccup." She says then smiles a bit "Anything for you Milady" Hiccup says with a half-smile and Astrid kisses him gently then punches him softly "That was for running off." She mutters and Hiccup chuckles softly "I thought it was the punch and then a kiss?" He tries to joke but looks away "I guess I ruined any chance of a treaty…" "Nope actually when I told them what happened your father looked proud and Chief Tuskin was exasperated and a little happy but not mad." Hiccup looks up at her disbelievingly and pulls her into a hug "I cannot go back just yet…" he says softly "Please stay" He pleads softly….

She does, she would do almost anything for him…

* * *

It is late when the two Vikings and their dragons return home they say goodnight and Hiccup heads to his house ready to face the music still not quite believing that he is not in trouble.

"Hey… Dad…" He calls as he enters the house spying his dad by the hearth. Stoick turns and faces his son who is looking anywhere but at him. "Hiccup…" He starts but said person cuts him off "I am sorry, I should not have lost it like that." Stoick shakes his head and sighs walking over and hugging Hiccup "You were defending the people you care about most and I would never ask you to apologise for that. A chief protects his own after all." He says releasing his son. "You know Tuskin was actually thinking of ways to mould his son into a better man you seemed to have scared him straight my boy." Hiccup laughs self-consciously "Heh… that's good I guess"

Stoick sighs studying his son. He knew he'd make a good chief he'd seen him in action on Dragon's Edge among his peers… the only thing he lacks is real confidence in himself. He knew it was mostly his fault, though everyone in the village knew that they as a village were the reason he had issues with confidence and was unused to being accepted. It was times like this that he felt jealous of Gobber and Toothless the only two people to accept him before he became a hero.

"Dad… I am pretty tired." He yawns and Stoick steps back allowing his son and his dragon to go to bed. "Goodnight." The two Vikings call out and the Stoick looks to the dragon "Look after him Toothless." The dragon nods and follows the boy upstairs curling around the boy on the floor, as the bed was not been fixed yet and they both drift to sleep…

* * *

 **Ok I know that was weird but I wanted to write a story with a darker side to Hiccup. By the way this is in the year before the movie so he is 19 four years after the first movie.**

 **Mini rant**

 **Hiccup is 15 in the first movie not 14 otherwise in the second movie he would be 19 not 20 why do people make him a year younger when mathematically it makes no sense at all?**

 **Rant over.**

 **Astrid is all soft and sweet because if you have seen the second movie that is how she is when she is alone with Hiccup.**

 **In addition, the end is crappy because I ran out of inspiration so no hate please.**

 **Mewgirl Anna OUT!**


End file.
